


Pursuing Happiness

by kunikidazai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Maki Harukawa, Bisexual Shuichi Saihara, Coping, F/F, F/M, Himiko uses they/them exclusively in this, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE V3 GAME!!, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Himiko Yumeno, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, The survivors try to recover from the events of DRV3, Trans guy Shuichi Saihara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunikidazai/pseuds/kunikidazai
Summary: A year after DanganRonpa Season 53 ended along with the whole show and Team DanganRonpa being the center of attacks by protesters and angry fans, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno re-enter society after going into hiding to protect themselves with the help of the Future Foundation.Now citizens of society, the three survivors learn to cope with the left over mess of DanganRonpa and search out to find the families of their deceased loves ones.





	Pursuing Happiness

It's been exactly one year ever since the world's beloved DanganRonpa had ended suddenly at season 53.  
It's been exactly one year ever since the three survivors of the game were found by the Future Foundation and were immediately taken into hiding.  
It's been exactly one year ever since the mastermind of season 53 suddenly vanished off the face of the Earth.  
It's been exactly one year ever since the angry protests began from anti-fans and fans of the show had raided Team DanganRonpa's headquarters.

 

It's.  
Been.  
Exactly.  
One.  
Year.

 

The fact it's been only a year has been ringing inside of a certain boy's head. It surely didn't feel like a year, in fact it's felt much longer. It was hard to believe he was now freshly 17, being only 16 when involved in the vicious killing game.

Shuichi shook his head, trying to clear his head from the darkening thoughts about that horrible nightmare and focused his attention on his slender fingers, gliding along the piano keys. A beautiful sound came out of each key, forming into a lulling calming song that filled the restaurant. Ever since his beloved best friend and first love, Kaede Akamatsu had passed after being falsely accused for the murder of the mysterious Rantaro Amami, the "detective" - if he can even consider himself one now - had taken it upon himself to fill his heart with an echoing song of hope. He played the piano nonstop and even though it ached his heart, driving him to tears, he still did it to keep her memory and wish alive.

He noticed his vision suddenly becoming blurry, opening his mouth as if to ask himself what was wrong. A strangled cry erupted from his throat and he found himself hunched over the keys, sobbing quietly into his hands as he attempted to muffle them to the best of his ability. He knew people were staring at him, he could just _feel_ their eyes boring into the back of his head, judging him. He can't blame them for giving him such disgusted looks, he just suddenly started crying over nothing. Talk about pathetic.  
He felt a hand grasp his shoulders, causing him to whip his head to a familiar brunette with soft, forest green eyes, "Saihara-kun, you should probably take a break," the girl encouraged in a hushed gentle tone. 

Shuichi sniffled, a disgusting amount of snot being sucked up back his nose, "Ah.. yeah, p-probably," he pushed himself up, stumbling slightly but the girl had luckily kept him steady, "thanks, Uchida-san. Sorry for causing you trouble again," he apologized, wanting to kick himself in the shins for his voice sounding so hoarse and tired.

Uchida gave him a kind smile, "You haven't done anything wrong Saihara-kun! I know it's rough," she raised a hand in attempt to comfort, but paused, "may I touch you?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to startle her coworker and accidentally give him bad memories just in case.

He nodded, "G-Go ahead," Uchida rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"C'mon, let's go to the break room and call your uncle okay? You could use the day off," she lead the boy into the backroom, giving the customers an apologetic smile. She had him sit at a table, "Geez, you look exhausted.. have you been sleeping enough?" She asked.

His ahoge swayed from side to side as he shook his head, "No.. I only got about, maybe four hours of sleep," he admitted shamefully.

Uchida sighed, "Saihara-kun, why haven't you been taking those sleeping pills the doctor prescribed? They help," she scolded gently, folding her arms across her chest.

Shuichi couldn't help, but feel his heart sting as the gentle scolding and the arm crossing reminded him too much of a certain blonde girl with an ahoge just like his. He could feel himself slowly get the need to throw up, but pushed it aside for the moment, "I know, but I hate being popped up on so much medication," he felt childish complaining about medication that's meant to help him, but it's the truth. He's been put on anti-depressants, SSRI and sleeping pills to help him recover but being on so much medication made him feel more like a mental patient than a survivor of the last mutual killing game trying to recover from PTSD.

Another sigh, "I know, but you need to take them still," she then gave a sympathetic smile, "I'll stop scolding you for now though and leave you to call your uncle," she headed towards the door, "lemme know if you need me back here." With a small wave and another sympathetic smile. Uchida vanished from the room to continue serving customers. Shuichi let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, slouching in his chair. He could still feel hot tears roll down his cheeks and his throat becoming dry. He hated worrying Uchida, it wasn't fair for her to have to babysit him like this. He wiped his eyes and nose on his work uniform, making a mental note to wash it when he got home and pulled out his phone from his breast pocket. He stared at his phone with a hard expression. After returning to society and returning back to his house, he had a panic attack and refused to live in his house or even use his phone until every piece of DanganRonpa merch was sold or burned. He couldn't look at that dreaded bear without feeling burning bile rise to his throat, without feeling his heart beat speed up, without feeling himself break out in a cold sweat, without feeling hot tears pool from his eyes. He had stayed with Himiko and their mother for a week until his uncle came to get him. He was thankful that his friend wasn't into DanganRonpa as much as him and even though they used to be into it before they entered the killing game, the merch was small enough to easily dispose of or easily avoid.

He took a deep breath as he punched in the phone password, staring at his home screen. It was a picture of him, Maki and Himiko after being able to re-enter society. They all looked different now from when they did during the killing game. Shuichi had grown out his hair to his shoulders, keeping it in a mini ponytail and started to wearing fingerless, black gloves. Maki cut her hair into a pixie cut with a shaved undercut and began to become more confident in her scars from her years as an assassin, letting them be visible. Himiko had grown their hair to their waist, tying in back in two long pig tails and her body had changed a little due to taking up Aikido lessons.  
He smiled fondly at the photo, enjoying seeing the smile on all their faces and opened up the calling app. He clicked his uncle's number, pressing the phone to his ear as he waited of his uncle to pick up. It took a few moments until he heard a familiar voice answer, "Shuichi, is everything alright?" His uncle's voice sounded tired and suddenly Shuichi felt guilty for calling him. He knew his uncle was at home resting from his job as a detective.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," his nephew reassured, even though his voice proved otherwise, "actually.. no, nothing's alright right now. I had a breakdown at work and Uchida-san advised I go home for the day." He explained.

There was a moment of silence before his uncle's voice broke it, "Alright, I'm on my way. I was actually going to pick you up early anyways so this is good timing," his uncle's voice didn't sound as jolly as it usually did. He figured it was because of his job, but for some reason something was telling him otherwise.

"You were huh? Well, alright I'll be waiting outside. See you then Uncle," he hung up after hearing his uncle return the goodbye. He sighed, tucking his phone back into his breast pocket and ran a hand down his face. His nose was itchy from the snot and his eyes stung a little. Maybe he can take a nap when he got home, that usually helped. He stood from the chair, exiting the break room. He spotted his coworker attending to a small family and she caught him staring, giving him a small smile and a wave. He returned the wave, adding a weak smile as he stumbled outside the restaurant. He was met with a chilly afternoon air, shivering slightly in reaction. He leaned against the building's wall, watching the lively city move before his eyes. He spotted people his age walking along the sidewalks, still dressed in their school uniforms and mothers pushing strollers, chattering away on the phone while their babies slept soundly or chewed on some random object their tiny hands could grasp. He spotted adults dressed in business suits, impatiently waiting for the bus to arrive and couples giggling at the cafe across the street, probably talking about their interests. Shuichi felt his heart swell at the sight of the couples, thinking back on his two crushes - Kaede Akamatsu and Kaito Momota and how he wished he could've at least made his feelings clear to either before they died.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden honking and he let out a small shriek, startling others around him. He gave an apologetic smile to the pedestrians, glaring at the car as the passenger window rolled down and he was greeted by a playful chuckle that belonged to his uncle, "Hehe, relax Shuichi," he told him as he reached over, opening the door, "come on, let's go before I get called out for being in a no parking zone." He ushered, his nephew quickly scrambling into the car. Once Shuichi's seatbelt was one, his uncle pulled out of the space, driving down the busy road. The car ride was quiet except for the gentle hum of the radio and the sounds of the cars passing them outside, "Bet you're curious as to why I said I was going to come get you early yeah?" His uncle's eyes stayed on the road, but he could tell his nephew flinched at that.

The dark-haired boy nodded, "Yeah, did my therapist call back?" He asked, figuring his therapist wanted to hear about his recovery progress and how he is on his medication.

His uncle shook his head, "No actually, it was Naegi who called," Shuichi froze at that, "relax, it's got nothing to do with Team DanganRonpa... kinda." He shrugged.

"Kinda? What do you mean by that?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"I mean kinda, Shuichi, I can't tell you because Naegi didn't give me much detail other than to get you, Maki and Himiko and head to the New Hope's Peak grounds. He wants all four of us to meet him in his office," he finished.

Shuichi felt himself grow slightly queasy and prayed to whatever God there was out there that Team DanganRonpa had finally left them alone. The conversation died there, silence filling the already heavy air as Shuichi's uncle made a right turn and headed into a neighborhood. The car stopped in front of a small house and his uncle laid his hand on the horn, startling his nephew once more. He could probably never get used to that god awful sound.

A woman with light red hair opened the door that belonged to the house they parked in front of and he recognized the woman to be none other than Himiko's mother, Aiko Yumeno, "Ah, Jun! Shuichi! So good to see you two!" Aiko explained, rushing to the passenger side, her smile beaming as ever.

Jun gave a gentle smile, "Good to see you too, Aiko," he greeted, "is Himiko ready?" He questioned. Aiko nodded, calling for her child who came stumbling out of the house. Shuichi smiled at his friend, who returned the smile in a sleepy manner. Himiko looked the same as he last saw them - long dark red hair that reached their waist, pulled back in two long pig tails that trailed behind them, dressed in an oversized red sweater that had sunflowers decorated on the sleeves and a black skirt with black tights, covered in more sunflowers. A red knit beanie with cat ears poking out snug on their head. Shuichi leaned back, opening the door behind him for Himiko, who yawned in response, climbing into the backseat.

Aiko headed to the backseat, "Bye sweetheart, stay safe okay? Mama looooves you!" She pulled her child into a tight embrace, kissing their forehead. Himiko gave a sleepy 'nyeeeh' in response, returning the hug. Himiko must've not slept last night, or they were just as tired as usual. Probably the later. After Aiko gave her goodbyes to Shuichi and Jun, the car purred to life and they headed down the road.

"Hey Yumeno-san," Shuichi greeted gently.

"Mmm... hi Saihara and Mister Saihara," Himiko greeted.

Shuichi's uncle chuckled, "Just call me Jun, Himiko," he told her, "did your mother tell you we're picking up Maki?" He asked.

The shorter one of the three nodded, "Yeah, but that's all she really told me. She didn't give me much details," they paused, "do you know what Naegi wants from us?" They asked, gesturing to the two of them.

Shuichi shook his head and Jun shrugged, "All he told me was to pick you three up and come with you to his office at the New Hope's Peak grounds." He explained.

Shuichi snickered a little at the sound of Himiko whining in frustration. The car ride wasn't as quiet this time as Himiko and Shuichi would talk among themselves while his uncle focused on the road, making an occasional comment. They soon arrived at an apartment on the more run down side of the city and once again, Jun laid his hand on the horn. This time, his nephew was prepared but poor Himiko let out a yelp. Two girls came out, along with a dog. Jun rolled down the window, greeting the two girls, "Maki, Shiho, good to see you two," he smiled, spotting the dog to which his smile grew, "ah nice to see you too Hachiko!"

Shiho giggled while Maki rolled her eyes, smiling softly while Hachiko barked excitedly, dancing in place, "Good to see you too, Mister Saihara!" She chirped, "Ahh, the gang's all back together huh? Hi Shu and Himi!" She waved to the two teens in the car. Shuichi blushed softly, still not used to the nickname, waving back shyly while Himiko did a peace sign in response. The purple hair girl grinned before turning back to Maki, pulling her tall friend in a spine crushing hug, "See ya later okay? Be safe," she nuzzled her face into Maki's chest. Said girl gave a small grunt, mumbling how she'd be safe and she shouldn't worry, patting her head awkwardly. It was a little funny to see how she wasn't used to affection still despite the fact Shiho clung to her like a koala. Himiko pushed open the door, scooting over so Hachiko and Maki could get inside. Hachiko's tag was going so fast it was a surprise it didn't fly off as he scrambled into the car, settling into Himiko's lap. Shuichi noticed that Maki still looked the same that he last saw her just like Himiko does - dark brown hair cut in a pixie cut with a buzzed undercut and a black choker with a moon on it. She wore a black muscle tank top with a black and red flannel, ripped jeans that showed off her knees and black combat boots.

Shiho waved to them as the car started, taking off down the road. The car ride was no longer silent as the three survivors engaged in a conversation, talking about how things have been lately while Hachiko would occasionally make a noise in response, as if he was in the conversation himself. It didn't last long unfortunately as they pulled up to the New Hope's Peak Academy. Each survivor fell silent, their hearts pounding and feeling themselves break out in a cold sweat. Hachiko whimpered, trying to get everyone to start talking again, but no one did. Jun shut the car off, stepping outside the vehicle, "C'mon, we shouldn't keep Naegi waiting," he said as he headed towards the gates. For a moment, no one made a move until Shuichi let out a sigh of defeat, "I guess.. we can see what Naegi-kun wants," he said, despite it being obvious he really didn't want to know. Maki nodded and Himiko made a small noise that was a mix of protest and defeat. They stepped outside the car, following Jun to the gates, which were now open as the security guard guarding the gates had opened them. The group followed quickly, anxious to see just what Makoto could want from them.

It's been only a couple of months since they re-entered society and Team DanganRonpa had been a forbidden topic around them, only being brought up occasionally to them.

Was this about DanganRonpa again?

What if they had to end up like Rantaro? Doomed to join another killing game and watching more innocent teenagers die?

No... Makoto would never do that, not when he himself had killed Junko Enoshima, the true mastermind of being the reason why DanganRonpa exists in the first place. He was a victim of two killing games anyways, he must hate them more than anyone.

Shuichi's thoughts halted to a stop when they were suddenly in front of Makoto's office door. Had he been thinking to himself the entire time while they were walking? Talk about embarrassing. His uncle knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by a woman with lavender colored hair and dark purple eyes. This woman was none other than Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi's assistant and wife, "Good to see you four," she paused, looking down at Hachiko, "five. Come in," her voice was as calming and as monotone as ever as she stepped to the side, letting the group inside. Shuichi always felt intimidated around him, even embarrassed thinking back on how he used to be _obsessed_ with the woman. It would've been fine if she was fictional like every DanganRonpa fan was lead to believe, but the fact that she was real made him feel pretty gross for being so obsessed. Especially since she was married.

Makoto stood from his chair immediately upon seeing them, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, "Glad you could make it!" He greeted in his usual cheerful tone, "Please, take a seat we have a lot to go over," he gestured to the four chairs set up. He spotted Hachiko, "Oh how could I forget?" He bent down, grabbing a dog bed from under his desk and setting it under one of the chairs. It didn't surprise Shuichi that the man kept a dog bed in his office as this wasn't the first time Maki brought her dog with her. The survivors, uncle and dog took their seats, "Would any of you like a drink? We're going to be here for a bit," he offered.

"Just some water for now," Shuichi gulped, "p-please," he stuttered out. Makoto nodded, turning to Kyoko who nodded and headed to the counter. She filled four paper cups with water and a mini paper bowl with water. She handed the cups and bowl to them before standing beside her husband once more, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Despite being married, it was amusing to see the principal blush a little at the sudden affection from his usually closed off wife. He cleared his throat, "N-Now, I'm sure everyone is wondering why I called you all here and I can assure you, it's got nothing to do with DanganRonpa," there was a sigh of relief from Shuichi, "but it has everything to do with the killing game you were all involved in." Himiko choked on their water, Maki patting their back, "I-It's nothing bad don't worry!" Makoto reassured, alarmed by the sudden choke.

"Cut to the chase then." Maki said, obviously not in the mood to dance around the subject.

The brunette nodded, "Right!" He leaned down, pulling out a bunch of documents. He stood, spreading them along his desk. Shuichi could feel his heart stop as he recognized the photos of familiar faces that were clipped to each document, "These.. are files of the victims of the 53rd killing game. Each file contains their time at their schools, addresses and their entire family tree," he looked up and felt like he was looking back on himself and the other survivors from the very first killing game he was involved with.

"There's a reason we're showing you these, but you have to promise to not let this get out to anyone who may spread it to the media," Kyoko warned, "if any piece of information about this got out, it would put you all and those involved in danger from DanganRonpa fans and anti-fans," she folded her arms.

Himiko was the first to speak after being shown the files, "Th-Then what's the reason? I don't want to see these," they protested, their voice threatening to break.

Makoto sighed, "I know you're upset, but this is extremely important and we can only trust you with this," he explained, "you see, after you all emerged from the killing game, word got out about your survival and chaos broke out. The Future Foundation took you three in to hide you from society to keep you safe until the chaos ceased, but while you were with us, we were bombarded with questions from the victims' families and we had to cut them all off every time. We... weren't ready to explain what had happened. Why would they listen to a bunch of adults who never knew their children?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry, this isn't helping your confusion so I'll be straight with you - we need you three to find their families and break the news." He said.

The room was deathly quiet, no one spoke a word. The one who spoke up first was Maki, "Are you _insane_? How could you keep the deaths of their children a secret for an entire year?" She hissed, "Do you not realize how scared they must be? You're giving them too much hope in thinking their children could actually be alive when we and everyone else who watched that damn show know that they're _dead_." She spat her words out as if they held toxin in them.

"We are aware this wasn't the best course of action, but we weren't given much of a choice," Kyoko answered, "you're angry, I understand that but right now you need to realize that this isn't an easy thing for us and as we never spoke to them, it's better that you three break the news."

Maki growled, ready to go on a rant about how irresponsible they were, but Himiko grabbed her shoulder. She flinched, looking down at her smaller friend whose eyes were welling up with tears. She sighed, sending them a glare that was as sharp as a dagger as she attempted to comfort her friend. Shuichi blinked away forming tears as he tried to process the situation they were in. So, no one's family was aware they were dead? Even though their deaths were broadcast on televisions around the world? Maybe they thought otherwise, thinking it was just a lie after seeing Shuichi, Maki and Himiko emerge despite the original plan being Keebo killing everyone and blowing himself up to destroy the academy. He let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, "W-We'll do it..." His voice was so fragile at this point, if he spoke any louder he might just break. His answered caught the attention of the others despite how quiet he was.

Makoto gave a small, sympathetic smile, "Thank you Shuichi," he said, "here, you should go in order based on the first victim and end with the mastermind," he pushed the files towards them, "however... I don't think there's any way you can find the mastermind of the 53rd killing game," he added in.

Shuichi gave a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

He looked at his wife, who nodded and decided to say it for him, "It's because there's no one named Tsumugi Shirogane in Japan or anyone in the world." Kyoko said, "She never existed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry for being dead for months, I've just been dealing with personal issues, family and I started school a couple weeks ago as a junior so I can't guarantee when a chapter will be released. However, I'll be sticking with this fic and update it whenever I can!
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @pr3game3 !!


End file.
